


In Paris

by lilireinhartf13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sprousehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilireinhartf13/pseuds/lilireinhartf13
Summary: Cole and LilI in paris
Relationships: Lili Reinhart/Cole Sprouse
Kudos: 2





	In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by real event is from real person it is fictitious all the same.  
> i don't create fanfiction to offend or hurt anyone so if you don't like rpf don't come here THANKS
> 
> do not hesitate to follow me on twitter: lilireinhartf13  
> and on tumblr: lilireinhartf13
> 
> THE ENGLISH IS NOT LANGUAGE SO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES

I believe in eternal love, I believe in love at first sight, I believe love is stronger than anything, that doesn't mean that there will never be sadness or suffering, there is it's always like that in life, but when we find the person who makes our heads spin and that in addition that person loves us too, then life suddenly seems simpler to us. I found it. Sometimes I wonder if you are as lost in you as I am. Your voice can make me so vulnerable. In our hotel room under the covers I feel a breeze of air lift my hair slightly, I turn around and I see you with your back to me, probably smoking and observing the beautiful landscape of Paris.

Later in the evening you will ask me where I want to go I would surely answer the museum just to see you amazed by seeing all the things around you. I will surely ask you a lot of questions so if I do it is simply to be able to hear your voice and enrich myself with your experience. You will want to hold my hand and kiss me, which you will obviously do but you will look before the horizons to see if there is anyone around. Loving you is like a fairy tale. I did not expect to meet my prince charming and yet, you are beautiful is there and in addition to its you are real. I remember dreaming about you that night. But let's face it, you are much more beautiful in reality because I can touch you or even feel you. Tonight you will take me below the Eiffel Tower.

"It's beautiful isn't it" I asked

"not as much as you but yeah" you whispered in my ear

What gave me chills in my whole body

You will put your head on my neck then you will whisper sweet words to me. Even if it's very early, I can spend my life staying awake for you, hugging my hand. I have the impression that nothing else exists around us. Some time later you will ask me if I want to go home. Well the only thing I want is to be with you. But I won't tell you at least not right away. I just want to take advantage of you now. Is loving you this way legal? I would like to kiss you for eternity but even eternity is too short. Then you will bring me back to the hotel, to show me the sunrise over the roofs of Paris.

At that precise moment I realized that nothing else matters anymore. So until I stay with you all my life I'm just going to kiss you and tell you how much I love you. Near you, my lips will only find kisses.


End file.
